Touma Tsukinami
Touma Tsukinami (Japanese: 月浪トウマ Tsukinami Touma) is a character that appears in the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside series. In the fourth movie, he is seen as a minor antagonist but is reformed late into the movie. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: ''Minor antagonist * ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Major protagonist. Physical Traits Touma is a light-skinned boy with short dark green-toned hair and brown eyes. However, under the influence of the Onimaro, his eyes glow red. After gaining the Yo-Kai Watch Ogre, he eyes will change color (depending on which Yo-kai he chooses to transform into) during his transformation. In the movie, he wears a high school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a pale yellow vest, a blue blazer, a blue tie, black pants, and shoes. In the series, he usually wears long trousers, even during the warmer seasons. He tends to wear the colors, blue and black. During the cooler years, his choice of colors is dark blue and white. Personality Due to his parents rarely being home and being a target of getting bullied, Touma seemed to have a very cold and aloof personality. Avoiding making friends, Touma seemed very distant to many people. He was shown to be quite apathetic. However, deep down inside, Touma can be described as a very kind person. While under the Onimaro's influence he tends to smile in a more unsettling way. He can be described as the person who always says, "That's okay". He seems to notice things a lot faster than the others. He is usually seen as, levelheaded, who, often being the one who calms down Akinori. He can also be seen as humble and modest. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King Touma has both antagonist role and protagonist role in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. With his parents rarely being home, and him getting bullied by other people, Touma feels lonely and frustrated. The Onimaro end up using this to their advantage to draw Touma on their side, gifting him the "Kigan Gear", a device that allows Touma to wield inhuman power. For a while, Touma helps the Onimaro in spreading their infection, but eventually, he runs into Natsume at the airport where they fought against one another. Despite winning, he got knocked out and was taken to Kitaro who helped enter his heart, where they could cure the darkness in his heart, and he then joins Natsume and the others in their fight against the Oni King Rasen. Soon the Kigan Gear is turned into the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, giving him the ability to turn into 4 different kinds of Yo-kai. Shadowside After the events of the movie, Touma has joined Natsume and Akinori to become the Yo-kai Watch Detective Agency, that solves supernatural incidents. Touma's ability is to be able to turn into different Yo-kai. Haruya seems to be interested in him. Trivia * He is the first Yo-kai Watch User to: ** Be an antagonist before becoming a protagonist. ** Have the ability to transform into yo-kai. = =